1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to insulated beverage containers in general, and more precisely to a spill-resistant thermally insulated cup with a built-in straw receiver. This device is especially useful for bicyclists and motorists who require the use of at least one hand while riding or driving.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
People often wish to carry some type of beverage with them while driving, riding a bicycle or even jogging. One obvious disadvantage to carrying an open cup or bottle of some type is the frequent occurrence of spills. Various types of single serving containers have since been introduced to solve this problem, including commuter cups, and the relatively new plastic containers with affixed straws. Both of these types of containers have various disadvantages, including lids that require two hands to remove, holders that do not fit the containers, containers that must be tilted upward for the user to drink the contained beverage, and containers that are not insulated, allowing the contained beverage to become unpalatably cold or warm. Many of these containers may also leak considerably when turned on their side. Any operation that requires the use of two hands, such as removal of lids, or that distracts the driver from maintaining eye contact with the road, is potentially dangerous and could result in an accident. Bicyclists are especially suspectable to this situation, where they must be momentarily distracted to replace the container in a holder. The holders often do not securely retain the containers or they can be inadvertently dropped by the rider, causing the rider to stop and retrieve his possibly damaged container. Bicyclists often go out on extended outings where they find the plastic containers with affixed straws convenient and correctly sized for conventional holders, but inadequate for maintaining the temperature of their beverage. Heavy thermos type containers are not only inconvenient for bicyclists due to the limited weight restrictions, especially for bicycle racers, but they also require the use of two hands to operate.
Although plastic containers with integral straws and insulated commuter cups are known, and solve some of the problems associated with transporting beverages, neither one completely solves all the problems previously mentioned, especially those experienced by the bicyclist.
A past art patent search was conducted in the U.S. Patent Office to examine insulated beverage cups. Two U.S. patents, one issued to Andreozzi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,755, dated Aug. 26, 1986, and the other to Bruffey, U.S. Pat. No. 4,596,341, dated June 24, 1986, represent devices indicative of lidded containers with integral straws. The Andreozzi device teaches a lidded cup with an internal tube affixed with an external flexible elongated straw. The flexible straw would be very inconvenient to operate without the use of two hands. Andreozzi also provides a bracket handle for attachment to an automobile door frame, which would not be compatible for attachment to the frame of a bicycle or somewhere on the rider himself. The Bruffey device teaches a toy drinking cup having a detachable lid affixed with an external drinking spout and internal dip tube. Bruffey's device does not have any form of support structure for attachment to a bicycle or the rider, and it also appears very difficult to clean due to the right angle formation of the drinking spout. Both the Andreozzi and Bruffey devices are not structured for maintaining the temperature of the contained liquid for an extended period of time due to what appears to be poor thermal insulation.
On Apr. 12, 1977, Finch was issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,016,998, for an improved drinking vessel with inherent straw. Finch does not appear to provide thermal insulation for his cup, nor is it particularly designed to be spill resistant in that he does not provide a sealable cap or lid. A conventional drinking straw could not be inserted into his straw channel due to its curved design. There is also no supporting straps or brackets for attachment to a person or object.
Barmherzig was granted U.S. Pat. No. 3,268,792, on Aug. 23, 1966, for a beverage container with an extendable and retractable drinking straw. Barmherzig's internal straw is accessible only by removal of an external tethered cap. The container does not appear insulated nor affixed with any carrying structure for attachment to a person or object.
Shung-Der Tsay was issued U.S. Pat. No. 4,684,032, dated Aug. 4, 1987, for a thermos bottle with retractable tube. Shung-Der Tsay teaches a complicated, multi-unit container which not only appears expensive to manufacture, but extremely difficult to clean. The container is also not structured with an attachment member for connection to an object or person.
None of the previously mentioned past art devices solve all the disadvantages previously mentioned. Cleaning of the integral straws or tubes of several of the past art devices appears extremely difficult due to the acutely angled or curved structure. Use of conventional disposable straws is impossible with most of the past art devices due also to the angling of the tubes. Modifications and adaptations would therefore first have to be anticipated and then implemented in these past art devices to produce a device with the functions and structure of my invention.